


Genesis 22:12

by Elendraug



Series: supernatural poetry [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e19 Jack in the Box, Episode: s14e20 Moriah, GISHWHES, Gen, Illustrated, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug
Summary: I should have wrote a letterExplaining what I feel, that empty feeling
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel & Jack Kline & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: supernatural poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008129
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Genuary 2021





	Genesis 22:12

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaiyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/gifts), [Cuda (Scylla)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla/gifts).



> _GISH Item 115: Hand-write a poem about Sam, Dean, Castiel and Jack written in heroic couplet, triadic-line poetry, or quatrains, depending on the number of characters you use._
> 
> I love all three of these characters and the events of 14.19/14.20 are still on my mind.
> 
> Misha, thank you for the sincerity and depth of emotion you’ve brought to Castiel for all these years, and for everything you do. We appreciate you so much. Thank you for the poetry you’ve shared with us, too; I’ve really enjoyed your work.
> 
> ♫ [sufjan stevens - should have known better](https://youtu.be/lJJT00wqlOo)
> 
> [ [view on tumblr](https://elendraug.tumblr.com/post/626012096159694848/gish-item-115-hand-write-a-poem-about-sam-dean) | [view on twitter](https://twitter.com/elendraug/status/1292606446870437890?s=20) ]
> 
> Images are sized as thumbnails for mobile; click through to full view.

* * *

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/5fc42f1621a006922d17ebf7dfd8035d/d1aebc16ac195bc0-69/s2048x3072/ee555d68e3bce66bd50d1b8785fdee4865a0809a.jpg)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/642f630dc1cba52d562f58e487548476/d1aebc16ac195bc0-6c/s2048x3072/d65c7d205cdce0f7b9e88a161de125f981288fd8.jpg)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/e34695d753c791f2b299b21fc225f095/d1aebc16ac195bc0-c7/s2048x3072/eb8fedf999b3b0c700364ba0310d323159470a3d.jpg)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/9fc67994e2bc3fae9803a3e3057adef7/d1aebc16ac195bc0-17/s2048x3072/8bf71e1d73deaeadd5468af198f16589570c8a99.jpg)

* * *

you could have refused  
but lit it instead  
in 5B’s lockbox

with the implicit trust  
of an only child  
he believed lies spoken

with the fidelity  
of a younger brother  
you obeyed

a monster  
the ultimate ultimatum  
without apologies

with the devotion  
of a guardian  
I walked away

even with your history  
a part of you wants him dead  
it really does

interrogate whose  
is the family  
of monsters

you hunt  
it’s what  
you do

to extract until his  
abilities deplete  
expended to nullify

you prefer your pet freaks  
tethered to a short leash  
with clipped wings

this misfed snake come full circle  
a trap set with snack cakes  
while we were away

false dichotomy  
always in his corner then  
backed him into one

not for the first time  
you two do the ugly thing  
I should’ve known better

brought you back from hell  
brought him back from heaven  
brought me back from nowhere

he breathed my name  
back onto the paper, liminal  
space between lined pages

a first shot within seconds of infancy  
at his instantiation, when you were  
there, when it should have been me

my promise disrupted as she lay dying  
his mother is selfish in your eyes for  
seeing through your motives

masked in well-wishing  
your intentions no better for  
sidestepping the culpability of killing

to even suggest to remove who  
we are, nothing is worth losing  
the grace that touches his life

I thought you understood  
neutrality is not to be praised  
all he ever wanted was to be good

to create a world without hate, revise  
this rough draft, redefine monstrosity  
discard your criteria; call it a miracle

you and I have been  
without fathers, but he  
doesn’t have to be

you won’t let him kill him but, silent, you’ll  
allow a living death locked up as you  
once were

boxed in  
a coffin as a cage  
you’re the good guys

Sam,  
You will not keep me from  
my son.


End file.
